the_chronicles_of_equestira_and_the_isle_of_berkfandomcom-20200214-history
Sleepover at LPS/Nyx shows her wings
Here's how the sleepover at LPS goes and Nyx shows her wings in The Beginning of the Chronicles Narrator: Later, that night. Nyx was joining the Crusaders at Littlest Pet Shop for a sleepover. Zoe Trent: It's nice for Nyx to sleep over with us. Penny Ling: And Snowdrop too. Snowdrop: Thanks, Penny Ling. Nyx: It's a honor inviting me here guys. Vinnie Terrio: Hey, any friend of the Crusaders is a friend to us. a fly buzzes by Mitzi: Uh, Nellie, Joy, Aranea, could one of y'all take care of this sucker. Joy: I got it. it ???: Oh, please! laughs You think those tiny paws can catch a fly? Joy: Oh, it's Ritchey! Ritchey: You're just little spiders. Tarantula's are more muscular than you, I am the future! Apple Bloom: No you ain't, you dumb hairy arachnid! Joy, Aranea, and Nellie are the best spiders better than you. Ritchey: Oh, yeah? Who says? Scootaloo: We say! Vinnie Terrio: Why do you think tarantula's are better? Ritchey: Because lizard boy! I am the most popular arachnid on the planet, and I eat insects, mice, birds, and reptiles, just like you! Button Mash: Hey look, a hawk! Ritchey: HAWK!? Where?! Button Mash: Gotcha! Ritchey: Bite my hairy flank. Button Mash: at it It doesn't look hairy to me. Ritchey: Neither is yours, meat bag. himself Dumb colt. outload But what's the matter ladies? The 3 itsy bitsy spiders miss their mommy? 5 times laughs Aranea cries but is held back by Nellie and Joy I'LL KILL YOU!! Ritchey: I love to fight. But I gotta go. Scorpio, lay the music. no music is playing Ritchey: What are you doing? Scorpio: Dude, you can play the music, I mean I know you. Ritchey: Oh, says the scorpion and best friend who orders dvd's online! Come on! his tail and he crawls away Vinnie Terrio: groans That rude tarantula, if I had my way, I'd eat him! fly goes by which Vinnie catches with his tongue and eats Blythe: Hey, who want's to play "Truth or Dare"? Minka Mark: I do! I do! Blythe: Alright. Here we go. the bottle bottle points at Pepper Clark Blythe: Pepper, "truth or dare"? Pepper Clark: Truth. Blythe: Okay, what is the truth of how I can talk to animals? Pepper Clark: Well, since you came out the dumb waiter. Blythe: Alright, next. the bottle at it points to Penny Blythe: Penny Ling, truth or dare? Penny Ling: Dare! Blythe: What's your dare? Penny Ling: I dare Nyx to tell us a secret she's never told anyone before. Nyx: Like what? Penny Ling: Just anything. Anything off the top of your head. Nyx: Well, I can’t really think of anything to tell you, but… glanced back at her vest. There… is something I can show you. Sunil Nevla: Oh? What is it? Nyx: I think it’s better if I just show you, but you have to promise not to tell anyone else. Twilight, Thomas, and Rarity know, but they told me I couldn’t show anypony what I’m about to show you. Joy: Whoa, this has to be good ''if Twilight told you to keep it a secret. Areana: Let alone, Thomas. Nyx: Well, yes.. Snowdrop: Go on, Nyx. Nyx: into a closet a short while Nyx comes out, not wearing her vest. And everyone stares at her Nyx: herself I knew it. turns her head away prepared for what the others might say. Russell Ferguson: You look amazing! Pepper Clark: Yeah! Why didn’t you tell us sooner you had wings? Nyx: Well, Rarity told me that if ponies knew I had both a horn and wings, they would get jealous of me. I didn’t ask for them; I just have them, and— Sweetie Belle: Oh, yeah! You could ''so ''make Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon jealous. Vinnie Terrio: Even the those 2 twins would be jealous! Nyx: But aren’t you jealous? Rarity said everybody would be, and I don’t want to make you all jealous. Zoe Trent: Jealous? ''Us? Russell Ferguson: Yeah, I'd never seen a young alicorn before. Sure, there are several adult ones, but ''this ''is different. Sunil Nevla: But, why do you even have wings at all? Minka Mark: I know! Someone must've glued them on! looks at her blankly Minka Mark: What? Penny Ling: No, these wings weren't glued on. the left one and rubs it This is 100% real. Blythe: Maybe it's one of those crossbreeding principles. Nyx's mother could be a pegasus and her father a unicorn. Or vis versa. Russel Ferguson: Yeah! Zoe Trent: Well, whatever it is. Nyx is still a friend to us. Wings or no wings. Nyx: Thanks. Blythe: Alright, let's continue. the bottle after a few games, they all turned in for the night outside, there was a Sith Droid Sith Droid: away Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts